In certain environments, such as the healthcare environment, there is a need to determine the location of, or communicate with, equipment that is powered down, yet the very act de-powering of the equipment (e.g., by turning off the device or depletion/removal of a battery) renders location of, and communication with, such equipment difficult, if not impossible. Hence there is a need for a device with an improved ability to communicate upon entering a de-powered operational state. There is also a need to develop systems and methods for communicating with such a device.